


Don’t Fall In Love Lawlessly

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And they work for Allura, Bodyguard Ryou (Voltron), Bodyguard Shiro (Voltron), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: On the evening of yet another Gala, Princess Allura is protected by her bodyguards, the Shirogane twins.There are many things she wants tonight.  To support the cause of refugees.  To make valuable connections.  And she'd like some answers and honesty out of Shiro.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Don’t Fall In Love Lawlessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burrsir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrsir/gifts).



Taking a deep breath, Allura gave herself one last careful lookover in the mirror.

Her hair was pinned up in elaborate braids and swirls on her head, with several strands allowed to artistically fall and frame her face. Her dress was probably fancier than this particular event called for. It was made of heavy, pink silks that gathered and tumbled down her form, with a slit that went up past her knee. No doubt Coran would call it a runway dress rather than a fundraiser dress.

But Allura didn’t care. Not tonight. This gala was more low-key than others, only housing a couple of hundred of New York’s elite. But the cause of aiding refugees was worthy of far more fuss than dressing up. No one would think she was giving less than her all tonight.

Besides, let them see Allura in her full finery. Let them look at someone who had herself once been a refugee, given asylum until she could return to her kingdom and reclaim it for her family. Let them see her as proof of the worth of this cause.

Straightening up, Allura smoothed her hair out one more time, then met her own gaze in the mirror. She gave herself a nod of encouragement -  _ I’m ready _ \- and then stepped out into the hallway.

As expected, one of her bodyguards was already outside. He turned to her, smiling softly, and inclined his head with easy grace. He held his arms behind his back - a gesture which Shiro had once claimed was to make his prosthesis less noticeable, but Allura also suspected helped hide the pistols he kept hidden under his dark suits.

“Princess,” he greeted as he straightened. His voice was full of familiar formality, with just the hint of fondness under it. “Are you ready to head down the gala? Ryou should be out shortly.”

Allura tapped her finger against her chin, considering him. 

Then she smiled. “Good afternoon, Ryou. We can wait a moment. We’re not in a rush.”

There was a pause. “I’m sorry, Princess, but you have us confused. I’m Shiro. Ryou is still inside.”

He sounded honestly confused, and a hint contrite. Allura only kept smiling and put one hand on her hip.

There was another beat of silence. Then the man groaned and flopped back against the hotel hallway. 

“Fine, fine,” Ryou said, finally giving in. “That’s not fair, you know. No one can tell us apart. Even our Grandfather couldn’t, when we really tried. What gave it away?”

Allura reached up and patted Ryou fondly on his shoulder. “Your posture. You had it right, but it didn’t look natural. It took too much effort for you to stand that way.”

“Yeah?” Ryou rolled his shoulders experimentally. “I’ll work on that, thanks. And  _ then _ I’ll fool you.” He crossed his arms in mock temper, but didn’t bother to hide his fond smile.

Allura grinned back, all competitive fire. “You’re welcome to try. My eyes are simply too sharp.”

Besides, she had a secret weapon. A tell that she refused to give Ryou, because it wasn’t one she should have noticed or held onto so fiercely. So she’d feed him little tells, both truthful and lies, and keep the real reason to herself.

Without turning to look, Ryou knocked loudly on the door next to Allura’s. “C’mon, we’re heading out. You’re pretty enough already, brother dear. Let’s go!”

There was no reply to Ryou’s call. But only a minute later, Shiro emerged. He was dressed in an identical black suit to Ryou’s, including the same black gloves that hid which of them had a prosthetic arm. Their hair was the same - black with white bangs - and the same same mark crossed over both of their noses.

But at the sight of her, Shiro’s eyes seemed to both warm and darken. The very slightest curl came to his lips, as if he was holding back a smile just from laying eyes on her.

Allura’s heart clenched, and she didn’t bother to hide her returning smile.

That was how she could always tell them apart. Because Ryou had never looked at her like that - like the moon and stars put together. Like her very presence around him made him happier. 

The feeling was mutual, assuming Allura was even reading Shiro right. She felt warmth fill her chest, raising her up like a hot air balloon. 

It would be so easy to follow the urge, to go up on her tiptoes. She’d put her hands on that broad shoulder, and press her smiling lips to his matching expression. He’d gasp, no doubt, but she could just feel his broad hands coming to rest on her hips. One would be heavier, but they’d both feel so heavenly as he stepped in closer and opened up to the kiss-

Allura blinked, bringing herself back into the moment.

“Are you ready to go, Princess?” Shiro asked. His expression, though warm, was perfectly professional, as was his tone.

Because he was a professional. Because this was a job, one that he and his brother were wonderful at. And one of the rules of their jobs was remaining coolheaded, unaffected by emotions.

_ Do not get attached. _

Unfortunately, that went both ways.

“I am,” Allura replied, keeping up her smile. She offered her arm to Shiro, casual and half-joking. As if she wouldn’t savor feeling him against her. As if she wouldn’t idly imagine bringing him as a date and not as a guard. “Will you be joining me this evening?”

“I-” Shiro began.

But Ryou stepped forward, giving her the wide, shining smile that made Allura wonder why no one else could tell the twins apart. “He will be,” he said, completely running over whatever Shiro had been about to say. “I’m on patrol tonight.”

Shiro’s brows pinched, the only sign of his confusion. “And I’ll be with you, Princess.” The side-eye he gave Ryou would have been subtle if Allura wasn’t so used to watching him.

His confusion was cute, but understandable. The twins’ entire gimmick, to which they attributed a lot of their success, was that they could swap between them with no one noticing. They had variable skills, which made it nearly impossible to predict how to attack whoever they were protecting.

At least, so they said. Allura was fairly certain their success was just that they worked together so well and that they were both scarily competent.

However, their strategy only worked if they varied up who was on patrol and who was directly protecting Allura.

Over the last several galas, it had always been Shiro. And it had always been Ryou who decided that.

Catching her eye, Ryou gave another of those wide smiles. There was just a hint of a fire in his eyes, and an odd tilt to his head. Nothing concrete, but a message he was trying to pass.

Then he patted his brother’s shoulder and set off. “I’ll start the first sweep and meet you in the ballroom,” he called over his shoulder, giving a cheery wave. Then his posture switched to straight-backed professionalism as he turned the corner toward the elevators.

Once he was gone, Allura once again offered her arm to Shiro, her brows up. “Coran will be waiting for us downstairs. Ready?”

He looked down at the gesture, visibly swallowing. Then he shot her another of those polite smiles and shook his head. “I need my arms free,” he reminded, then nodded to the hallway. “After you.”

Allura dropped her arm, pushing away her disappointment. Instead she nodded serenely as if this was just another of her charitable negotiations, then continued on.

Immediately, her mind turned to the gala below. To the refugee cause she was fully prepared to support and talk others into increasing their donations.

But a small portion of her mind was constantly aware of Shiro’s footsteps behind her. She could imagine the heat he would put off he was pressed against her.

It didn’t distract her. It didn’t keep her from her goal. But it was there, tucked away in the bottom of her heart.

***

Hours later, the ballroom was noticeably emptier. Moonlight and streetlight mixed as it poured in through the window, helping to illuminate the room. The dance floor had been fairly quiet all evening - the live band’s music was sedate and ambient rather than energetic. A few groups hovered on the edges, chatting quietly. Several couples swayed together, none of which seemed to be following the music.

All signs that this event was beginning to wind down. Allura surveyed the crowd, pleased with her work. Her feet ached in her new heels, and she was pleasantly warm from the glasses of wine she’d had. 

Over the course of the party, she’d made several connections she hoped would help other worthy causes, and managed to encourage several party goers to write extra checks.

A good night’s work, if she said so herself.

Footsteps came up behind her, and a shadow crossed over her face. Allura turned to look, only to realize it was Shiro leaning in to speak with her. “Thinking about heading up, Princess?”

Allura considered it, then shook her head. “No, not yet. I still think I can do some good tonight. And I do need to check in with Coran before I do that.”

Nodding to her left, Shiro smiled. “I think he’s about ready to turn in too.”

Following his gaze, Allura spotted Coran seated at one of the cloth covered tables. His chin was resting on his palm, and his eyes were nearly fully closed. As Allura watched, he slumped in place, then his eyes shot open.

“Ah,” Allura said. Her lips crept up into a fond smile. “Yes, I see what you mean.” Straightening up, she made her way over.

Coran noticed her beeline and sat up straighter. Despite that, he wobbled just slightly to the side. “Good evening, Allura. Apologies, I lost you amongst the donors for a while there, and I thought it wise to let you find me when you were done. You’re too fast on your feet for me, and I knew you were in good hands.” He nodded to Shiro, then his eyes darted to Ryou’s wandering form on the far side of the ballroom.

“There’s no need to apologize. I should have noticed you’d fallen off.” Allura reached out and tucked a stray hand of bright red hair behind Coran’s ear, rather than letting it stand nearly straight up. “Have you had a few drinks?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Coran claimed, chest puffed out. “I can still drink you under the table, never doubt it. It’s gotten me out of trouble more than once.”

“And gotten you into it as well,” Allura continued, before he could build up steam. She’d been hearing those particular stories since she was old enough to drink herself. “But your drinking services won’t be called on tonight, I think. Would you like to head upstairs?”

Coran’s brows rose and he frowned. He braced both arms on the table. “And leave you alone to these wolves?”

“These wolves have been very persuadable tonight,” Allura replied, valiantly resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “I believe I’m more dangerous than any of them here.”

There was a quiet cough behind her, which likely meant Shiro was holding back a chuckle. “I can confirm that,” he said. His tone was perfectly even, despite the actual topic.

Coran’s eyes crinkled at the corners from the force of his smile. “That you are,” he agreed. His fingers tapped against the tablecloth, the impact muffled to near silence. Then he sighed. “Yes, I suppose an early night might be wise.”

“More energy for next time.”

“Precisely.” Coran stood and nodded his head to her, nearly a bow. “I hope you’ll head up soon as well. Don’t work yourself too hard, Princess.”

“I won’t.” Allura leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Sleep well, Coran.”

“And you.” With a quick beaming smile, Coran made his way toward the door. There was a sleepy wobble to his first few steps, but after that he steadied as he disappeared.

There was a pause before Shiro spoke. “He’s right.” When Allura turned to look back at him, he was watching her carefully. “You work hard, but you should make sure you get your rest as well.” 

Allura’s brows rose. That was certainly not the advice of a strict professional. “I will. I only plan to stay a little longer, while there’s still enough people to talk to.”

Shiro’s jaw worked like he wanted to say more. But instead he just nodded and stepped back.

Right back into professionalism. Allura’s stomach rolled with annoyance. She knew why. She even respected it. But that didn’t mean she liked it.

Turning away, Allura plucked two glasses of white wine off a serving tray, with a quick thanks to the waitress. Sipping one, she offered Shiro the other. “Are you thirsty?”

Both of Shiro’s brows jumped up. He eyed the glass like Allura had tried to hand him a hissing snake. “No, thank you. The offer is kind, but I really shouldn’t be drinking on duty. I’ve had a few glasses of water as they passed.”

Had he? Allura hadn’t even seen him take those. But then, he insisted on staying a step or two behind her. Of course she wouldn’t.

But she  _ wanted _ to notice. Allura wanted to notice all those little moments, the little quirks he had, just as she’d noticed the differences between Shiro and his brother.

Sipping her drink, Allura shrugged off both her thoughts and her offer. “Of course. But perhaps later? After the party I could ask them to bring up a bottle.”

Shiro stilled. In the dim lighting of the ballroom, his eyes seemed pitch black. Absurdly, Allura missed the grey flecks she could see when they were closer, and when he smiled at the sight of her. “I don’t believe that’s wise, either.”

It was a polite decline, and Allura should leave it be. She knew that. But she also knew his strict posture and blank expression were  _ infuriating. _

Maybe it was the alcohol already in her system, but she felt daring. More than that, Allura wanted his honesty. Everything in her said that Shiro wanted her. She could understand being turned down, but how he hid behind those emotional, professional walls felt wrong. It felt cowardly. She knew Shiro was braver than that. 

Couldn’t they talk about this like adults?

“Why not?” She challenged, chin held high. Allura took a step toward him, still casually sipping from her drink. “Surely my room is safe enough for that, since you leave me in it alone all night. When you’re off duty, can we not share a drink like friends?”

What little expression had shone through on Shiro’s face fell away completely. His shoulders set, hardening against her, and his jaw visibly clenched. All of him closed off from her.

Already, Allura knew she’d made a mistake. She should have let it go. But was it really that selfish to want to see the warmth in his eyes for more than a moment at a time?

“Forgive me, Princess, but I’m always on duty around you,” Shiro said flatly. His inflection-less tone was like ice.

_ No, _ the response said.  _ We can’t share a drink as friends. We are not friends. This is all professional. _

Allura swallowed hard, her fingers clenched around her drink glass. She took a deep breath, then nodded.

That was as good as turning her down. And, really, Allura didn’t need a justification. Shiro could have any number of reasons for not acting on how he seemed to feel. She could be misreading him in the first place.

It was time to back off.

“Of course,” she replied, just as toneless. Shiro twitched, but didn’t reply. So Allura nodded to him once, then downed both her glass and the one she’d taken for Shiro. Then she turned to face the dance floor.

She had a job here, after all. One that had nothing to do with her bodyguard. And she was going to do it.

With that settled, Allura pushed Shiro to the back of her mind. His footsteps following her were a familiar pattern, one that she could easily tune out. Instead, she plastered on her best persuasive smile and walked up to the first group on the edge of the dance floor.

Quickly enough, Allura fell into the rhythm of her work. She spoke with the latest group, getting a feel for the dynamics. Often, there was a little leader in whatever social network she’d wandered into. If she could convince that person, the rest would donate as well to show support. Or, better yet, there might be a rivalry she could exploit - get one, and their competitor would outdo them, and so on.

Allura walked from group to group, beaming like she was greeting old friends. She complimented outfits, congratulated business successes, made introductions - all the things she’d learned to do in order to support the causes she believed in.

No one should be forced from their homes and left with nowhere to go, after all. Allura knew that better than most.

By the time she came up for air, her throat was sore from so much talking and her feet were outright throbbing. The crowd had wound down yet again - many of the couples before had wandered off to find a room together, and several groups had called it quits.

A quick check of the clock showed it was nearing midnight - not a late night for a party, but plenty late for a simple event like this.

Which meant Allura’s work was as done as she could manage for the day.

Turning, Allura braced herself to face Shiro again. Now, outside of the heat of the moment, her stomach flipped. She shouldn’t have pressed him like that, even subtly. Allura knew damn well the rules of Shiro’s job, even if they frustrated and confused her.

Was it wiser to let it go, or to apologize? Allura doubted he held resentments that she needed to soothe. Shiro simply wasn’t that type of man. Was it better to dredge up the moment and be frank, or to let it die and save them both the awkwardness.

Allura still hadn’t decided when she met the eyes of the man behind her.

Which, despite the posture, was not Shiro.

“Ah,” Allura said, blinking quickly as she processed the sudden changeover. She hadn’t even noticed. But then, she’d essentially been ignoring Shiro. “You switched off?”

Ryou’s eyes flickered over the crowd, but no one was close enough to listen in. Even so, he pressed a finger to his lips. “Let’s not advertise who is who. But yeah, we did. A bit ago, actually, but you were busy talking.”

Nodding slowly, Allura took a deep breath. Her eyes roamed over the room, but she couldn’t spot Shiro at the moment. “Was it scheduled, or on request?”

It was a question she had no business asking, but she had to know. For Shiro to actively request space from her... well, that suggested she’d caused more damage than she’d suspected. And it hurt to hear.

Ryou’s eyes softened, though his posture didn’t. To the casual observer, he looked no different at all. “He asked,” he confirmed bluntly.

Allura’s brows jumped up despite herself. Honestly, she hadn’t expected him to answer directly. “Oh. I see.”

A tiny grin cracked Ryou’s facade. Once again, Allura wondered how the hell anyone could mistake the two. Shiro had his mischievous side, but he never managed to look so boyish. “He’d kill me if he knew I told you that. But he’s being stubborn, so I don’t feel bad at all.”

Stomach turning, Allura crossed her arms over her stomach. She looked over at the thinning crowd, and finally spotted Shiro against the far wall. He was watching those leaving the room rather than her. “If you were going to remind me of your rules, there’s no need.”

Ryou paused, the smile falling away. “What? No. Honestly, I’m not trying to stop you. I just figure it’d help if I explained a little about my brother.”

Oh, no. Allura’s stomach dropped further. “I understand he has his reasons. You don’t need to betray anything private.”

“I’m not?” Ryou’s hands twitched like he wanted to reach out and reassure her, but caught himself. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not that bad, promise.”

Allura took a deep breath, forcing herself to settle. “It doesn’t matter. He’s made himself clear.”

“Yeah, but he’s a dumbass,” Ryou replied, downright cheerful. He paused, eyes hardening for a moment - the sign one of them had picked up something they found suspicious. But as usual, it faded after a moment, and he focused on her again. “Just let me talk, okay?”

This time, Allura just waited, letting Ryou say his piece.

“Good. Okay.” Ryou folded his arms behind his back again, his eyes flicking toward his brother. “The thing is, he’s always been this way. Dutiful, you know? He feels like he has everything to prove, and no room for error. He was sick a lot as a kid, and it’s like he thinks he has to be twice as good at everything to make up for it.”

Allura nodded, even as her throat tightened. That sounded very much like Shiro. The information about his childhood was new, though, and it made her chest ache. Had his empathy and strength come from that struggle, or had it always been part of him?

Ryou sighed, his shoulders slumping. “He’s always put himself last. Worse than last. It’s like accepting anything he wants is a weakness, or letting people down. I try to help out where I can, but I can’t always stop him, you know?”

Tightening her arms around her stomach, Allura nodded again. “That’s what you’re doing?”

“Hopefully.” Ryou shrugged one shoulder. He rocked back on the heel of his shoes, a tell obvious enough that Allura froze. “All I’m saying is don’t give up on him, okay?”

“What should I do?” Allura looked up at Ryou, completely open for guidance. 

“Hell, if I knew that, my life would be so much easier.” Ryou let out a rueful chuckle. “What works best is honesty. Talk to him.”

That was probably the best choice. Honestly, it’s what Allura should have done from the start. So she nodded, then offered Ryou a smile. “I will. How about you? Would you like to have a drink with me after we head up?”

Ryou let out a bark of laughter. “Not if you’re cornering my brother. No  _ thank _ you. I’ll stay safely in my room, if it’s all the same to you.”

Allura chuckled as well, then offered him her arm. Ryou took it without so much as a blink, his eyes bright with good humor. “Then let’s head up. I wouldn’t want to shorten some precious time to yourself.”

“Are you sure you’re a princess and not an angel?” Ryou gestured over Allura’s head for Shiro to follow. 

“What if I sent for a bottle of wine to be brought to your room?”

“Definitely an angel.”

***

“Alright,” Ryou said, detaching himself from Allura’s side and stretching his arms over his head. “I’m ready to crash. Turns out that pacing the edges of a party and watching everyone is exhausting.”

Shiro’s eyes snapped to where Ryou’s arm had been hooked into Allura’s. He’d done the same when he first approached them, then avoided looking at the spot for the ride back up to their hotel room. “Are you sure you’re in the right field, then?”

Snorting, Ryou looked back over his shoulder. “I just find it more fun and less engaging when I get to punch people.”

“I would think the hope is to scare off the threatening types completely,” Allura said dryly. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling cool without a friendly body pressed against her side. Nervous energy danced under her skin, and if she had less experience, she would have been bouncing on her heels.

“I mean,  _ yeah, _ but at least it isn’t boring.”

“Go to bed, Ryou,” Shiro sighed, rubbing his temple. “And please don’t talk like that in front of a client.”

Ryou stopped completely in his cracks, hand up with the key card. Then he snorted. Loudly. “Client,” he mumbled back. “Sure.” Then he laughed under his breath as he disappeared into the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Shiro stared after him, brows together in obvious confusion.

When he took a step after his brother, Allura reached out and caught his wrist. Immediately, Shiro stilled, like the fingers around his wrist were enough to turn him to stone. “Can we speak?”

Shiro looked at her and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. His eyes softened, but there was also something tense in his expression.

Fear, Allura realized. Shiro was scared.

The thought nearly made her let go. Shiro and fear wasn’t a combination that made sense. She’d seen him calmly step in front of someone holding a gun without a blink, or scale a building from the outside to catch a figure on a roof.

But now he was scared. Of just her, and her gentle grip on his wrist.

The thought was both humbling and exhilarating, like the first time Allura realized what she could  _ do _ with her family’s wealth and influence.

“Please,” she added. “Not because I’m your employer or as an order. But please.”

Shiro took a deep breath, then let it go. “Of course, Princess.”

Again, the title. Always the title.

But objecting now wouldn’t help. So instead Allura led Shiro into her room, still gently holding his wrist in just two fingers. 

It was a mess, actually. Two other dresses were draped over the bed, the other options for the night, and the matching shoes were scattered over the room. The bathroom was worse, covered in make-up products and different pieces of jewelry.

Allura had not been prepared to have this conversation here.

But Shiro, despite being so damn neat and put together at all times, just smiled. His eyes warmed again as he looked over her bed, and then at her. “You brought this many options for tonight?”

“Yes, well.” Allura thanked her dark complexion, glad it would cover her light blush. “A back-up or two is always good, in case of an accident, or if something gets messy during travel. And sometimes I arrive and find a different option better matches the tone of the event.”

The warm look didn’t fade at all. Shiro just nodded and said nothing.

Allura paused, not sure what to say in response to his silence. Then she finally let go and shooed him toward the bed. “Take a seat, please. I’ll clean this up in a moment.”

“No need. It’s your room.” Shiro didn’t sit, but he did look over her face more carefully. Finally, he seemed to catch her embarrassment. “I think it’s nice. It’s a sign of how much thought and effort you put into each of these events. You care, and this shows that.”

Once again, Allura stilled, just as completely as Shiro had outside. “Or it means I like playing dress-up,” she offered, but the joke was weak. Instead, a smile forced its way onto her lips. “Thank you.”

“It’s true. There’s no need to thank me.”

Allura sat down on the foot of the bed, and patted the spot next to her. “Please sit. I think this talk is overdue.”

This time, Shiro’s eyes went wide. He looked caught, even guilty. “Of course, Princess.” He sat delicately next to her, avoiding either of the dresses and keeping a careful foot of difference between them.

Allura waited until he looked up and met her eyes. “Allura,” she corrected. “At least for the next few minutes.”

“I don’t think that’s appropriate,” Shiro said. But his head was tilted down, his shoulders tense and hands clenched in his lap.

If Shiro knew Allura could tell him and Ryou apart, he should know she could read him well. He should know she could see his guilt, and how the request made him  _ shy _ of all things.

“I disagree,” Allura said, her chin raised high. “I think it’s exactly the right address for this moment.”

“Princess-”

_ “Allura.” _

Shiro’s eyes shut like he was bracing himself. “Allura,” he repeated, if still reluctant. “What was it you wished to talk about?”

Allura kept her chin up, and her shoulders straight. They were going to tackle the feelings between them. Maybe Shiro would still choose to step away, as was his right. But she wanted to understand his reservations, beyond a policy himself and his brother had designed.

“I want to discuss your contract, and some questions I have about it compared with what I believe I’ve seen in your behavior.”

Shiro outright  _ flinched, _ which Allura had never seen him do. “I-” His voice broke, and it took a moment for him to collect himself. “Yes, I thought you might. I suppose you were testing me earlier. I should apologize.”

That... was not what Allura had expected. “Why on earth would you need to do that?”

Finally, Shiro straightened. “I’ve been unprofessional, and in doing so I’ve put you in danger.”

Allura stared. Then, unable to help it, she laughed. “Unprofessional?  _ You? _ Not for a second.”

“I-” Shiro faltered again, clearly not sure what to do with that kind of reaction. “Then what is this about?”

“Because I wish you were unprofessional sometimes.”

Shiro’s expression hardened. His fingers gripped at the generic, silky comforter below them. “I don’t think you do. Not when it means the defense of your life.”

Allura took a deep breath, fighting back sudden annoyance. Shiro believed that. He wanted to keep her safe. But damn if it wasn’t annoying to be told ‘ _ no, for your own good.’ _

“I don’t understand that,” Allura said. “I never have, honestly. I respected it, and I respected your understanding of your job. But please, I’d like you to explain it to me.”

Finally, Shiro’s eyes went wide. He ran a hand - his right, so the prosthetic still hidden under gloves - through his bangs. “Ah.” 

There was a long moment of silence, which Allura didn’t dare interrupt. She let Shiro put his words together, waiting with her hands in her lap. 

“This job requires vigilance,” Shiro finally said. “At every moment. The second my guard is down might be the second I miss a crucial detail. That could be when I miss an approaching threat, or miss a glint in the crowd. And that one slip could be the end of your life.” Shiro slowly met Allura’s eyes, his gaze open. “You distract me, if I let myself.”

“Oh.” Allura swallowed, unused to the open worship in Shiro’s eyes. It occurred to her that the warmth she’d always seen was the tempered version. What slipped past Shiro’s usual iron control.

Allura’s heart rate picked up to be under that kind of regard. To see it from  _ Shiro. _

“Yes,” Shiro said, as if her breathy response had been agreement. “So I’ve appreciated your friendliness. I know you and Ryou have a rapport. But that’s why I can’t return it. I can’t risk giving myself that much room, not when it could result in harm to you.”

_ For your own good. _

Allura had known Shiro could be proud and stubborn. But she didn’t like this subtle condescension, even if he probably didn’t mean it that way.

“Because you alone hold my life?” She asked, each word crisp.

Shiro blinked, his brows coming together. He sat up straighter. “I  _ am _ your bodyguard,” he replied.

“You are  _ one _ of my bodyguards,” Allura replied, gesturing toward the wall that her room shared with the twins’. “Or is Ryou just there for show?”

Shiro’s mouth opened. Shut. Opened again, this time with eyes bright with annoyance. “That’s not what I’m saying. But we watch for different things depending on what position we have that night.”

Allura turned to face Shiro, her gaze still bright and righteous. “What if I was vigilant as well? You could tell me what you look for, and I could look in these supposed moments of distraction.”

Crossing his arms, Shiro drew himself up to his full height. “That’s not your job. Your job is to support these charities, and you can’t do that if you’re looking at everyone approaching like they’re a threat.”

Allura barked out a laugh, which made Shiro reel back. “Oh, trust me, it would make no difference. I’m already evaluating each one as they step up, as both a threat and for their potential. This is  _ politics. _ They’re doing the same.”

Flushing - clearly Shiro didn’t like subtle condescension either - he groaned. “No, Pri-  _ Allura. _ I can’t-” His voice broke again, this time around a note of misery.

Freezing, Allura stared at him.

“I can’t. If I... If I leave myself open like that, that breaks our code. I’d have to leave your service, and you’d need to hire another bodyguard. One that might not... who couldn’t...” Shiro clutched at the covers again, and looked up at her through his pale bangs. “They wouldn’t protect you as well as I could.”

Despite his open pain, Allura only tilted her head. “Why is that?”

“Because-” Shiro cut off, and he blinked. His words fell away, leaving behind a frown.

“Because,” Allura continued for him. She reached out and rested two fingers under his jaw, encouraging him to pick up his head and meet her gaze. “They wouldn’t care as much. They would treat it as another job. Only you can protect me the way you believe I need, because you want me safe and happy so much.”

Shiro didn’t speak. He just stared at her, something aching like hope in his eyes.

Allura smiled gently at him. She nodded to her strewn clothes without breaking eye contact. “You respect care in my job, and in others. You see how it makes me better, because I fully believe in what I’m doing. I don’t believe it would be the opposite for you. Give yourself the same credit.”

“But the contract,” Shiro said, but it had none of his previous resolve. “And Ryou-”

“Ryou was the one who advised I speak to you bluntly,” Allura shot back. “He said you feel guilt rather than allow yourself what you want.”

Shiro’s expression crumpled in annoyance. “He said what?”

“He was right,” Allura pointed out. “And we can rewrite the contract, if we are both in accord. If we even care to.” Allura traced the back of her knuckles over Shiro’s cheek, feeling the first rasp of stubble on his jaw. “I don’t care about those outside rules. Based on how you feel, what do you want, Shiro?”

There was a long pause, where Shiro was tense under Allura’s touch.

Then, like a dog let off a leash, he surged forward. Shiro pressed his lips to Allura’s, fully exposing his desire for the first time. One hand came to rest on the small of her back, gripping the silky material, while his other cupped the back of her braided hair.

Allura kissed back, relief and heat surging through her. Shiro’s lips were dry but warm, and the need in the slide of his lips matched her own.

Finally.  _ Finally. _

“I’m safe with you,” Allura breathed, once Shiro had pulled back away. Her breath and words puffed over his lips, their noses nearly brushing. “And I’ll keep you safe too. If you just trust me, and your brother. And yourself. Please.”

“I do,” Shiro said, just as much an oath as his contract and job. He kissed her again, softer this time. 

Allura rolled them, pushing Shiro onto his back on the bed. It was a struggle to straddle him in her long dress, but she managed. Leaning down, she kissed him with all the passion she’d been holding back as well.

Then she paused and pulled off, eyes wide. “Oh. I forgot to send Ryou his wine bottle.”

Shiro blinked up at her, eyes hazed over. “What?”

“I promised him one after our talk.” Allura climbed off of Shiro, grinning at his frustrated grunt, and made for the provided phone. “Would we like one as well?”

Shiro turned on his side, watching her crawl over her dresses. “Is that safe?”

“No,” Allura replied. “Not for our safety. The room is fine. But if you planned on returning to your room, it might not be wise.” She smiled at him over her shoulder, cheeks flushed and hair beginning to fall from the braids.

Shiro grinned back, looser and easier than she’d ever seen. “I can take that risk.”

Laughing, Allura dialed room service and put in her order. Then she climbed her way back over him, and eagerly returned to what they were doing.

They had a few minutes, after all. And Allura was very excited to see what they could do in that time.

The times after, as well, stretching out ahead of them. They had many chances. And Allura intended to take advantage of all of them.


End file.
